


Sweet tooth

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen Dinner dates [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background BraiNia, Candy, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Iris West mentioned - Freeform, Party, Phone Call, Youth Center, lost kid discussions on racism, mentions of death background Supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Kelly organizes a pizza party and trick or treat game for the kids at the youth Center but one lost little kid sends Alex searching in circles. Kelly gets a chance to clear the air with Doris in the wake of Patrick's death and takes Iris advice.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Dinner dates [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789765
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Sweet tooth

Sweet tooth

( Dansen Dinner Dates)

(Halloween special)

Author's notes: includes Brainia and Supercorp.

Authors' notes 2: All Dansen Dinner dates plots are interconnected loose in a timeline. This one is specifically a direct sequel to 'Compliance' and makes reference to things in that story. It's not strictly necessary to read that before reading this.

By: PhenomenalBrat 

"Alex stop fidgeting." Kelly told her as they stood on the steps of the youth center that L-corp ran. The building was decked out in fake cobbwebs, plastic spiders, and Halloween signs. There were hand carved pumpkins at each entrance that she had helped Kelly with over the past few weeks. Plastic giant fake pumpkins and tables with candy bags and name tags were lined up in the grass on the field connected to the center. Kelly looked over seeing Brainy and Nia still setting up a few tables. Brainy's wicked witch (or technically warlock in his case) of the West costume was strangely suiting and it complimented the white dress and twinkle wand Nia wore, deck out like Glinda. Kara and Lena were out in the field setting up some games and putting out barrels of candy. At least 4 times in the last 25 minutes, she'd hear Lena telling Kara-

" Kara no. Don't eat the candy. It's for the kids. There's snacks for adults inside." 

By Kelly's count that was the 4th time they'd had that exchange. She couldn't blame Kara for not wanting the adult snacks though. Lena had gotten giant Barrels of candy and toys for the kids from the center and hospital to enjoy. The adult candy mostly was candy corn and then finger food snacks. There were potstickers of course but in order to save some for everyone Kara had been put on a strict limit of 20, which she had devoured 11 of already. 

Kelly watched as Kara caught Lena who had nearly tripped over her flowing black robes. Morgan le fey, she believed it was that Lena had said she was dressed ass. Kelly supposed that explained the knight costume with the plastic sword that Kara sported. Turning back to Alex she caught her once again fiddling with the black vest she wore. The boots, pants and makeshift wig, pulled together her Han Solo look rather well in Kelly's opinion. The purple plastic lightsaber strapped to her back through the look off a little but Alex has insisted on having it.

"Babe…"

"Sorry. I just want this to be perfect for the kids." Alex told her.

"It will be. Everything starts and 630. Once the kids get here we just have to direct the younger kids to Nia and Brainy who will chaperone them in a two hour trick or treat run. And Kara and Lena have the party and candy set for the teenagers who think they're too old for trick or treating."

"Assume Kara doesn't eat the candy up…" Alex joked.

"Even if she did, Lena got pizzas scheduled to be here by 7. She ordered extra for Kara too.Then you and I just have to take our group out and be back by 9. The rest of the adult volunteers will be here in 10 minutes."

"Sounds like a piece of cake. What could go wrong."

Kelly laughed at the question and almost felt guilty for it. Today was probably the first time in a few months that she had just full on laugh and not felt a weight on her back. After what had happened to Patrick, it had taken a lot of talking and some yelling and some crying before she fully focused her energy on helping everyone else. Lena had basically given her free reign within reason to deal with getting things back to normal at The Center, hence the party. The kids needed this; she needed this too. Part of her wondered if Alex' fidgeting was her picking up on Kelly's own need for perfection here.

"Everything is ready" Lena yelled to get everyone's attention. 

It was about 6:15 and cars with the adult volunteers had started arriving in the past few minutes. Kelly surveyed the candy barrells, apple bob game set up, lunch tables and baseball equipment that had all been out into place and nodded. She had set up the flat screen TV in the main room along with some comfy chair, and popcorn makers so the kids staying for the Halloween party could watch a holsom Halloween movie. She had selected 'Halloween Town 2' despite some of the older kids asking for 'SAW' movies or bloody murder Halloween movies. A few kids had demanded to see something called 'Slasher but the constant murders and the fact that it was nearly 8 hours long she had nixed that as well. Still the gym and kitchen were opened for the night and there was music and decorations so she counted it a success.

"Indeed we shall, dare I say it, blow their young minds." Brainy declared, as he headed over towards Alex and Kelly. Lena was close on his heels with Kara and Nia right behind her. 7or 8 other adult volunteers approached as well and Kelly pulled a few notes out of the hidden pockets of her Princess Leah costume, handing them out.

"Okay," Kelly said as she handed out Papers. " Kara and Lena have the outdoor party and sports games. Tanya and Eric have the movie then Frank and Flora have the dance floor. Once the kids arrive and get their baskets Nia and Brainy have the kids age 4-6 in group one. Sheila and Chris have Kids 7-9 in group two."

"That leaves us with the 10-12 groups for preteens huh." 

"Unless you two want to trade us." Kara offered, her face indicating she really just wanted to enjoy trick or treating. 

"I'll pass." Alex tossed back before turning her eyes away as Kara attempted to pout.

"Hey, where is Doris supposed to be?" Sheila asked.

Kelly looked up, looking at Doris who stood a few feet behind Sheila. Truth be told she had been trying not to look at the woman, though she knew of course that Doris was there. The guilt she still felt over her failure to protect Patrick still stung at her and it mounted to unstoppable levels whenever she talked to or interacted with Doris. Despite Doris ardent assurance that it was the cops, not Kelly that she blamed, Kelly's self recrimination had put a lingering tension between them.

"Uhm...thee uhm kitchen." Kelly told her as she looked back down at her notes.

After a moment of silence, Alex spoke up. "Alright folks you heard the lady. Get in your places. We will send the kids to you, and then we're taking our group at 7. " 

By now the kids had begun lining up by the gate at the end of the sidewalk. Kelly checked the clock seeing it was already 6:27 and time was winding fast.

. . . .

**30 minutes later**

Kelly looked over the group of 26 kids in front of her. How hard could this be? It had taken a bit to get organized and put the kids in their groups but she felt confident now that things were in order. Brainy and Nia had been about 15 minutes late too leaving with their group. She had heard Brainy rambling about the history of candy, to a young boy with glasses and a cast on his leg. Brainy had picked the young man up to help him and the boy, Tyler, Kelly though his name was, had been hooked on every mad genius word Brainy spoke.

"Okay kids," Alex addressed them, stepping forward and holding up a mapping that she had written on. This is the route we are going."

Kelly couldn't see the map from where she stood but most of the kids just nodded and agreed. Her attention though was caught by Shaun. _Patrick's brother Shaun...I got his-_ She stopped that train of thought in its tracks.

"Let's roll out kids. " Alex directed them head towards the west exit of the fence around the field outStreet. The sidewalk around 64th street. Kelly trailed behind the kids while Alex led the way. 

"Candy awaits!" Alex proclaimed, gesturing wildly and animated lyrics. " Into the millennium falcon," she told them as she pointed down the first street, 'D' street that was lit with haunted house decoration and pumpkins and set all throughout peoples yards. "Okay kids, hit every house!" Alex told them, letting the kids swarm the street and mingle with some other kids who were out trick or treating.

"You're a natural at this." Kelly told her as she came up to stand right beside her.

"You're not so bad yourself. " Alex complimented her. 

Kelly watched the kids for a moment, then glanced at her watch. "Shaun is here." She commented trying to be neutral. 

"Pat- uhm Patrick's brother Shaun?" Alex had been cautious about bringing Patrick up over the last few weeks. She clearly wanted to follow Kelly's lead on the subject.

"Yeah." Kelly pointed to Shaun in his Spiderman spider verse black suit and he and two other boys ran by from one side of the street to the other. 

"That house is giving away full size snickers and mini sodas!" One of the boys exclaimed excitedly,shouting while pointing towards a house near the end of the road that quite frankly looked like a haunted mansion.

"Cute kid. Seems to be having fun with his friends." Alex commented neutrally before walking towards the house.

"Alex?"

"I'm gonna check on the kids and get king size snickers and soda." She told Kelly,drawing a laugh as Kell watched her go. 

From her spot she was keeping an eye on all the kids who were hitting the houses in groups of two or three using the buddy system. She figured it couldn't take too long now to finish this road.

. . . .

They were just finishing off the 15th street of the night, having walked the kids probably 2 miles from the center in the last 45 minutes. They headed across the road to hit the 16th street. Bags and buckets the kids had practically over flowed with candy. 

"Where's Shaun?" Derek spoke up as he walked up beside her looking around. 

"He's-" Kelly stopped in her tracks looking over the group around them.she checked and counted over and over at least 5 times. "Alex!" She yelled for her girlfriend who was ahead of the group leading the way. A moment later Alex was at her side.

"Shaun's missing!" 

"What?"

"Its my fault." She insisted and Alex sighed with contained frustration. 

"It's not your fault." She looked around as the kids were running off in groups of 2 and three already. " He probably just stayed back on the last street. 

"Alex…"

Alex handed Kelly the candy map. "Babe relax. The kids are having fun." She stepped closer, cupping Kelly's face to pull her in and kiss her forehead. " You guys just keep following the candy map. I'll just go double back and get Shaun."

"Alex, what if-?"

"I'm a trained special agent. Finding one child will take 5 minutes tops," Alex assured her as then headed back the way they had just come from, crossing 84 street.

**. . . .**

**45 minutes later- Alex**

"Yeah. I found him." Alex hung up the phone. Kelly had called her like 5 times in the past 40 minutes or so and it was a little ridiculous at this point. 

How one little 10 year old had managed to get nearly a mile and a half from where they had been by himself she could not say. She had been searching and backtracking from 84th for 40 minutes and now here she was. She looked ahead at the mini mart in front of her, _Marvins. This was The place._

On the side near the wall there was a large picture about 36x18 in a frame propped up against the wall of the building. There were flowers and candy bars in a makeshift circle along with candles around the picture. Alex recognized the young man in the photo as Patrick as she walked up closer. There were about 20 or so teenagers and kids at the moment gathering around laying down flowers or little candies and she heard some humming to a song she didn't recognize. Off to the left side near the front, was Shaun. He was just staring at the photo from what Alex could surmise. She felt distinctly out of her element as if she was interrupting something private even though they were in a public area. Some of the people gathered around eyed her with suspicion she was unused to getting when she entered spaces.

"Shaun." She spoke quietly to get his attention as she approached not wanting to disturb the vigil that was taking place.

Shaun turned to see her looking surprised. A momentary flash of feared crossed his face as if he expected to be yelled at or scolded. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Alex told him. She found her irritation at the 45 minute search deflating as she took in the scene around her, and got a startling picture of her own fathers' funeral. While this was much more makeshift, she could see the need Shaun had felt.

"I'm sorry. I- I just-"

"It's okay. Well I mean, running off wasn't okay but-" She led Shaun a few feet away from the group, stepping over to the other side of the door from where the group was and sitting down on the curb. Shaun sat next to her seeming almost deflated.

"Mom said I'm too young to come." He stated flatly. 

Alex nodded.

"I had to just- I don't know. His funeral was just last month and I didn't- that was for the old people.

"So this is just something for the teenagers and Kids then?" Alex asked looking over at the gathered group and noting they were all minors or really young adults.

"Yeah."

"Your mom just probably doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"It doesn't matter." Shaun mumbled and Alex found herself saddened and horrified that a child would think like that, though it wasn't 100% clear what he ment.

"Of course it matters."

"No matter what they' gonna shoot us!" Alex was almost taken aback by the sudden increase in volume from Shaun. Part of her wanted to immediately reassure the boy that that wasn't true but she stomped down on that impulse. Kelly had given both her a Lena a thorough and surprising dressing down a few weeks ago when they were discussing closing the center. _"You can't make decisions or opinions on things you have no lived experience to understand. That's why I'm asking you guys to wait and just listen."_ The frustration that had just tinged and permeated Kelly's voice during the whole phone call between her, Kelly and Lena had not been easy to forget. It had been only 30 minutes but by the end Kelly had clearly been exhausted. She had looked like she had run a gauntlet and Alex had carried the guilt of Kelly even having to carry that weight. 

"I'm so sorry about your brother. " Alex settled on saying.

There was silence for a few moments then "It was all my fault." Shaun breathed out. "He died because of me." 

Alex has heard similar things and self blame from Kelly over the past few weeks from time to time. There was something more terrifying and heartbreaking about hearing a child say such a thing. 

"Shaun…"

"He was just trying to get me the candy. I made him promise me and-"

"You're not the one who shot him though." Alex assured him. " Some bad men made a bad choice. You didn't do anything wrong."

Shaun turned his head to look right at her. " I hear my mom crying at night. Whispering his name and praying. I can't blame people I never saw. How can it not be my fault, even if it's theirs too?"

Alex felt like she was slapped with a 10 ton question. What had society done to these kids? Kelly had said it. _"This system is trash."_

"I'm sorry I ran off." Shaun apologized as his energy deflated again. "I wasn't trying to worry anyone. I thought no one would notice. I wasn't trying to ruin the whole thing Miss Olsen put together for us."

"You didn't ruin it. And people do notice when you're gone. We care about you, you know." Alex could see the sparkle of tears wetting Shaun's eyes but he quickly pulled himself together. The fact that a ten year old thought he wasn't allowed to cry at a memorial for his brother was soul crushing. In that moment it was clear to her that whatever generational trauma or angst was seeped into the life blood of the city hurting kids who looked like her Kelly, she did not want it to weigh on her and Kelly's future child. Something told her that from what she had seen though, she may not have a choice. "You know, my dad passed-" she paused trying to find the simplest way of explaining thinking he was dead, finding him, lossing him and the alien things before deciding to stick to the important parts. " I lost him when I was young. It was just me, my mom and my sister then," She explained as best she could, hoping to connect with what Shaun was going through in some small way.

"Was he shot over a candy bar?" Shaun asked pointedly.

That kinda brought it all home. Jeremiah died because of shadey choices and conspiracies. Patrick had died for simply being black and holding a candy bar.

"No. He wasn't " Alex admitted. 

🎶🎵Do you wanna touch...🎶🎵

The sound of the personalized ringtone she had for Kelly went off on her phone.

"Hello." She answered immediately 

"Alex is everything okay. I was-?"

"It's fine. Shaun is right here next to me. We are heading back. Told you I'd find him."

"You're my hero." Kelly complimented her.

"Anytime Princess. Where are you anyways?"

"I made it back to the center." There was a pause and it sounded like a dishwasher being turned on. "The kids are safe and party winding down. I'm just helping in the kitchen."

"Sounds perfect. I'll be back ASAP."

"Love you. Talk to you soon then." 

Alex assumed Kelly had hung up and she turned back to Shaun. " We gotta roll." She told him as she stood with her phone still in her hand.

" Honey you look worn out. Have you slept?" Doris' voice could be heard from the phone and Alex looked at it in surprise. 

"What is sleep?" Kelly joked darkly. 

Alex looked at the phone realizing Kelly forgot to hang up. She felt as if she was ease dropping. She contemplated hanging up as she and Shaun walked away from Marvins. 

"I've been hoping we could have another chance to talk after-

"I know. I've been- There's just been a lot and I'm honestly- I feel- I felt so tired. I'm burnt out. I- you met my Alex right? I love her. I just feel like I've been having to explain and reexplain to her and all our friends for weeks everything and I just- I love that she's listening. I just feel like I've been like a broken record."

"I understand completely. "

Alex hung up the phone, sure that this was not a conversation she was supposed to be listening in on. Kelly words were playing on repeat in her head as she walked though. What had she done wrong? Or rather. What could she do to make things better for Kelly?

Her phone buzzed again alerting her to a breaking news story. Supergirl had just put out a fire at some wearhouse on the other side of the city; nothing major really but she figured Kara might not be there when she got back. Noone has called to alert her so it was probably all easily handled. She smothered the irritation of Kara not contacting her at least but she smothered that to focus on getting Shaun back to Doris.

**. . . .**

**Back at the Youth center- 20 minutes before Kelly calls Alex**

Kelly shivered off the cold night air as she brought the last of the 25 kids she had in her group in. She had gained an immense new respect for teachers. This was too many kids for 1 or 2 adults to monitor. She'd lost one kid already. Alex was getting their lost lamb back though so she could relax in that regard. 

The kids swarmed through the building. Some heading towards the area where a movie was playing. Kelly noted that in her absence, someone had let the kids put on some kind of Slasher horror Halloween fic. She didn't have energy to correct that at this late hour though. 

She headed towards the dining area. As she entered the dining she saw some kids Still sitting around eating pizza that was left over. The trash cans were overflowing here and there but she figured it would be cleaned shortly. With Kara's power clean up would be a piece of cake for the 6 of them.

"Kelly!" Nia called her from the other side of the room. She was sharing some pizza with a little girl in pigtails who wore a Dreamer Halloween costume. "Took you long enough." She teased. "Where's Alex?"

"Where's Brainy?" She asked, not answering Nia's question.

"He and Kara had a quick uhm- work situation to handle. They'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where's Lena?

"In your office somewhere in the back. "

Kelly nodded at that. Figuring there was probably some number crunching business Lena had to take care of. She grabbed one of the Trash cans that were full, dragging it towards the kitchen, figuring she needed to at least do something to keep busy. 

Stepped through the kitchen door, looking up and almost bumping right into Doris.

Standing face to face with the woman she had been avoiding as much as she could, though she tried not to admit it, made her vividly recall a quick conversation she had with Iris just a few weeks ago. _"Have you been taking care of yourself though?"_

_"I've arranged some donations of food and money so Doris has a chance to take time off to grieve. Have to work and grieve is hell," Kelly had explained, Side Stepping out of giving a real answer to Iris' valid question._

_"Sounds good. Don't try to take on everything yourself though. " She paused then and apparently accepted Kelly's non answer._

_"I'm not. I just-"_

_"You still feel guilty. I know. I read your text messages too. Have you had a full on conversation with Doris?"_

_"I've been so busy."_

_" Kelly I'm not trying to be in your business but maybe that thing that would give both of you some healing is having a real conversation with each other."_ Kelly had been mulling over and chewing on Iris words for weeks now. Now here she was standing in the kitchen. She felt at a loss for small talk and the idea of saying she was sorry about Patrick felt off kilter at this moment.

"How was the trick or treating." Doris spoke first as she cleaned some of the trash Kelly had dropped on her way in.

"It's- going." Kelly answered and immediately felt stupid. What could she say though. " _Hey sorry that another one of your children is lost or in danger when you entrusted me with their care"_

"I'm sure the kids had fun. You're really good at that."

The statement was surprisingly complementary considering how much she felt like she had messed up. Kelly looked around at the empty pizza boxes as trash bags and dishes that Doris was taking care of by herself and almost wanted to slap herself for putting Doris in the Kitchen by herself. 

"Do you need a hand? Or I mean- I can-"

Doris just handed her a trash bag. She took that as a cue to just pitch it quietly. 

A particular loud messy noise from the Slasher Halloween horror Flick the teens were watching finally drew both their attention after a few moments.

"I guess it's a good thing Shaun isn't in there watching that. Patrick told me he hates horror movies." Kelly commented off handedly. It took her a moment to realize then what she had said and who she had said it too. She had basically just told Doris her child wasn't in the building.

The small laugh she got was not at all what she was expecting. "I swear to God. I'm gonna whoop that child's ass. Did he run off again?" She didn't seem shocked at all or even angry at Kelly.

"Doris I'm- Alex is with him. She just had to double back awhile to grab him. I was going to-" Kelly could feel herself fumbling frantically through an apology while she washed off the counter.

"Breathe." Doris finally told her. " That boy runs off at least every few weeks. He been- Patrick used to help out a lot in raising him." Doris explained. " I know you wouldn't have come back here without being certain someone was gonna get him here safely." 

Kelly looked down at her shoes feeling a churn or embarrassment at how Doris still trusted her. 

"You got 25 wild, sugar hyped kids back here safely by yourself. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Doris…"

You know, I've spent weeks blaming myself, hating myself, wishing I had been around more, wishing those cops would burn in hell, heck part of me even blame Patrick and for a while I blamed you too but over the last few weeks I just realized...you and I are not to blame. We are just two women doing the absolute best we can, sacrificing for everyone in a world that hates us cause…" Doris tapped her own arm indicating the dark hue of their skin and giving Kelly a pointed look. "There was nothing we could of done, either of us, not until society changes.Just like there nothing Shaun can do to avoid this whooping he's going to get."

"So...you're doing okay? Kelly was confused.

"No. Not even close. I'm just learning to function and have perspective. Honestly some days I can hardly move out of bed. If it wasn't for the money you pulled together to help us-"

"It was mostly Lcorp and it was the least I could do. " Kelly deflected any forth coming praise.

"I don't know how you do it sometimes. "

"Well I have my Alex. It's been a bit exhausting lately but-" 

"Ah yes I saw your Alex. So she's really-"

Kelly picked up on what Doris was trying to ask. " She's listening."

"But exhausting?" Doris asked while opening the dishwasher to begin loading it.

BEEP BEEP! The alarm on Kelly's phone went off and she pulled it out realizing how late it was getting.

"I gotta call Alex and see how far out they are," She explained before dailing quickly.

  
  


"Hello."Alex answered immediately. 

"Alex is everything okay. I was-?"

"It's fine. Shaun is right here next to me. We are heading back. Told you I'd find him." Alex explained giving Kelly a flood of relief.

"You're my hero." Kelly complimented her.

"Anytime Princess. Where are you anyways?"

"I made it back to the center." She explained. The kids are safe. I'm just helping in the kitchen." Kelly explained without going into her ongoing conversation with Doris.

"Sounds perfect. I'll be back ASAP." Alex promised. 

"Love you. Talk to you soon." Kelly told Alex and she could feel Doris watching her through this soft on the phone exchange before she hung up.

"Alex has Shaun." She told Doris.

Doris shook her head. "Honey you look worn out. Have you slept? She asked.

Without really thinking, Kelly found herself giving a morose but honest answer. "What is sleep?"

"You know," Doris started as she turned to get something from one of the cabinets before turning back around, "I've been hoping we could have another chance to talk after-

Once again Kelly felt herself recalling Iris advice from a few weeks ago and gradually coming to the conclusion that Iris was right. In that moment she found herself admiring something she had had trouble admitting to herself in the pas 2 months. "I know. I've been- There's just been a lot and I'm honestly- I feel- I felt so tired. I'm burnt out. I- you met my Alex right? I love her. I just feel like I've been having to explain and reexplain to her and all our friends for weeks everything and I just- I love that she's listening. I just feel like I've been a broken record."

"I understand completely. " Doris responded immediately affirming Kellys feelings. 

" I feel terrible saying that." 

"Don't. It's honest and I think we all feel that way from time to time." Doris paused and looked off into the distance as if she was thinking of something. Then she said, "I tried to go back to work, for a day, at the hospital. It was too soon. The very day I got back, a young man who looked so much like my Patrick was brought in. He had a bullet wound on his leg. His new next door neighbors had apparently shot him cause they thought he was a burglar. He was just unlocking his own bike from in front of his own house. My coworker was going on and on about how bad the shooter must feel about the mistake. I could barely hold my tongue. I just decided to take more time off cause I didn't have the emotional capacity to explain the problem. Constantly having to educate folks, even friends or lovers, is emotionally draining. It's not an indication that you lack care. " Doris laughed softly. "I've really never met someone who cares as deeply as you do."

That explanation reminded Kelly starkly of Alex telling her that maybe she was too open sometimes. That was a fair statement though. 

Twenty-five more minutes of cleaning leftover Pizza boxes and pans that had held snacks and potstickers, left the kitchen and dining area cleaned; At least it was as clean as it ever was. Kelly felt an immense swell of gratitude and a twinge of pride that she had gotten Lena to not close it in the wake of Patrick's shooting. Technically it was more like she had demanded it. She still recalled her own rather abrupt critics to both Alex and Lena over the phone that night. _"We are supposed to be helping these kids. Stripping away resources, and access to food and councilors and computers and everything else in the wake of a tragedy will just make things feel worse for them. What were you two even thinking. Would we even be having this conversation if it was a different group of kids." " Kelly that's not...it's not" Alex had attempted to interject before stopping"_ The scrambling that had followed that dressing down had been quick.

"I think we are as clean as it can get." Doris declared.

"I think you're right." Kelly agreed.

From what she could tell, Kara had returned already to help Lena clean up outside.

Shaun was in the movie area finally. Alex had returned about 5 minutes ago bringing a measure of relief to both Doris and Kelly. When Kelly had checked on him, she had found the young man asleep. His head was resting on Alex' shoulder and his bucket of candy sat on the floor in front of him. Alex had looked up at her smiling softly. Her expression had been a bit confusing though, both full of love and also looking like she'd had some kind of unspoken epiphany. Kelly was still working out what that all meant.

Doris slipped a coat on over her witch costume she had worn. The pendant she had worn and the black hat that she had left on the table earlier had really pulled the look together. The dress, now that Kelly actually had looked at it instead of rushing to avoid Doris, had been flattering and fitted though not in a salacious or scandalous way. She thought to compliment the outfit before deciding that might come off weird. 

"You heading out?"Kelly asked while she grabbed the last box of pizza that was surprisingly uneaten.

"Yeah, me and my broomstick." Doris joked as she walked out of the kitchen through the dining area and over towards where the movie area was or had been.

When they got over there, Alex was practically asleep already. Both her and Shaun seemed to have finally nodded off.

Nia was in a corner sitting on a couch, reclined against Brainy's resting form. He had obviously returned without her noticing. His wicked witch ( or warlock in his case) of the West costume had some small candy stain fingerprints at the bottom, that she could see from where she stood. Brainy and Nia had been surprisingly good with their group of kids; fast, efficient and the kids had adored them. Who would of figured she noted.

Doris carefully shook Shaun awake. "Hey. Guess who's in trouble later? " She whispered quietly though the words held no bite or malicious energy, only general parental exhaustion. 

"But mom…" He whined, yawning a bit as he woke up and stood up.

"Nope. No but, except yours getting a whopping. " She said as she lead him towards the door.

"Doris-"

"-Don't be a stranger." Doris replied, finishing Kelly's thought for her. " I won't. "

The irony of the fact that it was Kelly who had been the one avoiding Doris, went unspoken in that moment between them.

Kelly sat down then, next to Alex realizing Alex had woken up.

"Hey you."

" Is my lady not going to greet her hero with a kiss." Alex teased. 

Kelly leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "Thank you for finding Shaun."

"Piece of cake." Alex down played the effort. 

"Well we don't have cake but there is pizza left. "

"Pizza?" Nias voice called out from where she was siting

The door open behind them as Kara walked in with Lena a few feet behind them. There were some water stains on her dress but otherwise she looked none the worse for wear. She held a bag with a few apples in her hand. 

"That bobbing for apples game was completely unsanitary. " 

"Yeah but that's Halloween. "

"Is there any food left?" Kara asked

"No." Alex deadpanned. 

"What about that pizza?" Brainy asked, pointing to the box in Kelly's hands. 

Alex looked like she want to face palm either him or herself. 

"Let's all share some pizza. I think we earned it."

"I think i heard earlier that some of the adult fruit and veggies snacks are still left too." Lena pointed out. 

Kara made a face but didn't comment. She reached into a pouch tied to her side and pulled out a mini snickers bar, unwrapping it and snapping it in half. " Babe, it's candy day. Live a little." 

Lena took the offered candy piece as Kara fed it to her. 

"We are surrounded by children. " Alex declared quietly to Kelly as she stood up.

"We'll go reheat the pizza." She told everyone else as she walked towards the microwave in the dining area.

As they waited, heating up each individual slice on the microwave for 60 seconds each Alex finally spoke again.

"I love you. You know that right."

"Alex? Of course I-"

"I want you to be able to share anything with me."

"Alex?"

"I'm just- I've realized that I'm not- I wasn't meeting you halfway on some things. I'm- I'm gonna do better though. You know- educate myself a little more so we can talk about anything that hurts you without you needing to explain. "

"I- thank you." It felt like Alex had read her mind.

"No. Thank you. You make me a better person everyday. You hold me accountable. That's one of the things I love about you. "

As Alex leaned forward to kiss her Brainy's voice suddenly interrupted. " uhm...I'm- they sent me to see if you needed help but I see that those calculations were wrong." He said as he backed out of the room. 

"We need to stop having meals with these people Alex declared as she grabbed two of the paper plates with the Pizza and took them back to the others while Kelly followed behind feeling more amused and relieved than she had in quite awhile.

FIN

_Thank you for reading. Please like comments, kudos or constructive criticism below. I would love to hear what you think._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
